


The Strange Incident at the Ball

by Zenogaire



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenogaire/pseuds/Zenogaire
Summary: An alternate story of Cinderella I wrote when I was in Secondary School.





	The Strange Incident at the Ball

When the clock strike twelve, Cinderella began running away. A few minutes later, she was shocked that she did not change back to what she was. She suddenly remembered that the clock was faulty and it is faster by an hour. She began running back to the castle, but suddenly, she was transported to a muddy swamp. Meanwhile, the fairy Godmother saw Cinderella being transported away and tried to bring her back with her wand, but the magic fizzled out. "That cheating wizard, I got scammed! I should not have bought cheap wands during that sale!", the fairy godmother exclaimed.


End file.
